


Who Knew It'd Be This Cold

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fanart, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Old mutants in love, Remix, Stars, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: Silly old kids strolling under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361221) by [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch). 
  * In response to a prompt by [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the season yet, but we still have the stars! :'D  
> Thanks mrkinch for writing the fic!


End file.
